Kyouki
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: InuYasha is a agent that is involuntarily forced the watch after a government weapon that was leaked out but what happens when love is thrown into the mission. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha series

_Kyouki _

The drive up there would be a long one as the rain slicked the highway and poured onto my car as I made my way towards the scene. This particulary wasn't my morning to say the least. I banged my shin on the coffee table, I burned my tongue with the coffee I was drinking that was on the coffee table and on top of all of that I got a call from the chief. A call that I didn't know would change my life forever.

_"InuYasha! I need you down here now!"_

_"What for?" InuYasha grumbled as he cradled to his bruised leg._

_"It happened. Again."_

_"What happened?"_

I didn't need any explaination. I knew exactly what the deal was. Did I forget that this today on this date was never particulary a good day with me anyway. I slowed down my car to the clearing which used to be a forest, but was now a twenty foot deep and 40 acre wide crater. I parked it by the other dozen cars and jumped out. My leather jacket swinging in the wind. My chief, burly man, wabbled over to me. "What took you so long to get here! It's raining cats and dogs." He yelled holding an umbrella above his head.

"Is that a joke?" I pulling down my black ski cap to hide my ears.

"No, you're the joke! It's 5 am in morning! You think I want to be out here." He yelled.

"Now, what do we really got here? I didn't believe you over the phone." I said walking over to the crater.

"Don't know. It reminds me of..."

I held my hand up. "Don't say it. I know what it _reminds _ you of."

"I'm just saying. You know what today is right."

I growled low in his throat. "Yeah, I know what damn day it is. I ain't no fool." I said jumping down the crater to inspect the soil. I inhaled the sweet mist of the morning and a faint scent of...could it be...a faint smell of sunflowers Memories assaulted my brain. It was the same thing.

_Golden eyes opened to see a woman hoovering over him. Ebony hair lay in soft curls around her fcae. Porcelean, moon kissed skin shone brightly in the sun as a heartwarming smile tugged at her lips. An aroma of sunflowers environed him and he squinted and adjusted his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming._

_"Welcome, young one." the voice serened._

"InuYasha!" My boss yelled making my ears flattened against my head under the cap. Why did he have to yell all of the time?

"Yeah?" I called back up to him.

"I'm heading back to the office. Can you handle it?"

I grumbled low profanities before looking up, automatically blinking from the rain. "Yeah, I got it."

The cheif nodded before he dissapeared. He was always the lazy one, but I guess I couldn't blame him. I would be headed straight home if I were him too. Maybe sooner than later. When he left I would be headed back to my home to try and make the best of the the worst day of my life. I looked around the crater once more before a shiny metal object caught my eye. The curious george side of me wanted to check it out. I walked over to the object gleaming from under the soil. I bent down to dig it out and held it in my fingers.

_'A necklace?"_ I asked myself. It seemed to be a small gold plate charm attatched to a gold chain. "Kyouki." I whispered reading the charm before I stuffed it into my pocket. "Fuck." I sighed. Yeah, today on this date wasn't particulary my day.

Once I was sure the cheif was gone, I was on the road headed towards home. To fufill my dream of getting this day over with. Then my cell phone rang. I would be eager to pick it up, but as it was _today _so I was a little relucant to pick it up. I groaned as I went through my pocket and pulled out my vibrating phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hey, InuYasha here." I glumly said.

"Yasha! I'm so glad you picked up."

I inwardly grimaced. "Miroku?"

"Yeah. Hey, I need a favor."

"No." I said quickly.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I said, no" I repeated my statement.

"Does chief know you're not on the scene? Maybe I should give him a call."

"You dirty bastard."

"So, are going to help me?"

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Great. I need you to pick me up."

InuYasha sighed. "From where."

"The old bakery."

"Tha'ts like ten miles in the _other_ direction."

"Have a safe drive and remember to click or ticket."Miroku said before hanging up.

InuYasha threw his phone on th passengers seat in anger. Yeah, today, this date, wasn't particulary my day. I then made a illegal and dangerous u-turn over the medium to head south towards the old bakery. My mind drifted back to the smell of sunflowers that surrounded the crater. It tugged at my heart to think of it, but my mind always went back on it's own.

_"He's a cute one." The woman said smiling before leaning up to her full height._

_InuYasha eyed her curiously as she stretched in the morning glow making her seem like some heavenly creature. He awed at her beauty and knew right then he wanted any and everything that dealt with her._

_"Suppose we take him?" A burly man said standing next to her._

_"Sure! The government obviously didn't want him or they wouldn't have left him out here." The woman said looking around the deserted forest._

_The man sighed. "I don't know about this. I mean this could be dangerous. He's a dog demon for christ sakes."_

_"We could use him. I mean, we can't just leave this cute little thing out here on his lonesome. It would be cruel. How will he survive?"_

_"Where is he going to stay. My wife won't have it. She's a cat person."_

_She smiled brightly. "Then I'll just have to take him in."_

_InuYasha looked on to the conversation not really understanding the language. He tried to pick up on familar words but couldn't._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman said leaning down to his eye level._

_InuYasha looked at her in confusion. He opened his mouth but no words came out._

_"You don't know your name." She said. "Well, that's okay. My name is Kikyo. Nice to meet you."_

"God, I didn't think you'd take that long." Miroku said shutting the door and knocking me out of the daydream. I inhaled a sweet smell of vanilla and began to drool. Miroku held his hand up. "Don't even think about it? I bought this cake for my mother's birthday tommorrow." He said holding the box.

"Keh, I drive up here hours away from home to come get you."

"Don't complain. You were in the area." Miroku retorted

"So, how'd did you get all the way out here anyway." I said heading down the rail to the highway.

"Caught the cab. It was the only bakery I trusted with my mother's cake."

I chuckled. "You're such a momma's boy, you know that."

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "I guess. Can't help it. So, what are your plans for today."

"Shit, I might try to hide out at my house and wish this day would end."

"Oh, yeah. It _is_ today. That's weird."

I looked over to him before training my eyes back on the road. "What's weird?"

"I mean it's the same day and...well...don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

I sighed. Of course I thought about it. I couldn't help but think about it, but wasn't I really ready to accept that maybe...there was another.

"Kyouki." I whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha gripped the steering wheel. "Nothing." He growled. He looked onto to the road and could faintly see a shining light. He squinted his eyes closer to see ebony curls around a perfect oval face. Porcelean moon kissed skin shone brightly in the morning sun. "Kikyo?" I whispered to myself.

"InuYasha." Her voice called out to me. "InuYasha." I melted that very moment. Could it be or maybe I was going nuts.

"InuYasha, look out!" Miroku shouted and I looked up to a see a woman standing in the street...naked. I pressed onto my brakes and haulted the car inches away from the girl, but she didn't flinch. Just smiled.

I shot a bewildered look to Miroku who threw one right back at me. I dashed out of my car and stomped over to the stupid girl. "What the fuck is your deal, lady!" I yelled.

She just stood there, smiling. The smile struck something me, but I shook it off . "Hey, you heard me. Why the fuck would you stand in the middle of traffic." I looked over her body and slightly blushed. "Naked nonetheless."

She giggled and smiled. Her smile was really getting on my nerves. Or maybe the smile itself wasn't getting on my nerves, but the fact that it was the same smile Kikyo always gave. "Can you talk!" I yelled grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shaking her.

Miroku got of the car and walked over to the scene. "What's going on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She won't say anything. She just keeps smiling."

Miroku smiled. "She has a pretty smile." He said and the girl smiled at him and he eyed her mischeiviously.

I growled. "Get the fuck back in the car, perv!" I yelled taking off my jacket and throwing it around the girl. She smiled and happily played with it.

"What?" Miroku said feigning innocent.

"You heard what I said!" I yelled. About around this time, a crowd started to grow. Pedestrians looked onto the scene in amazement. I had to end this before people started taking pictures on their phones or something. "It's alright, people. I'm police and there's nothing to see." I said flashing my badge. Still, the nosy humans stayed by. "Fuck." I said before picking up the girl and throwing her into the backseat of the car and speeding off.

"What the fuck you bring her for?" Miroku questioned.

"I wasn't going to leave a naked girl out on the streets. I bringing her wih us."

Miroku gave a lopside smile. "I like where this idea is headed."

I clunked him on his head and he winced in pain. "That wasn't my idea, pervert."

"Why'd you do that for?" Miroku said holding his head. He looked to the backseat and saw the girl playing with the brass buttons of the long leather jacket. "She's a cooky one, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she probably escaped from some psychiatric ward or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, where are we taking her?"

"_We_? I dropping you off at home like I said I would and I'll handle the girl at my house."

"Dropping me off? And miss out on the fun." Miroku whined.

"I ain't a pervert like you. I'll take her home and make a few phone calls. There has to be an asylum or something nearby that's probably looking for the poor girl."

"Then I'm coming, too."

InuYasha let out a frustrated growl. "This is _so_ how I didn't want spend my day!" He said looking up into the sky.

"Where to put her?" Miroku said as he carried the the woman who was idly playing with his earring and giggling at the sound they made. "At first, I thought she was hot. You know, being naked and all, but now she's getting annoying."

"Yeah, just like you. Put her on the couch." InuYasha said leading Miroku into the living room.

Miroku dropped the girl on the couch making an "oomph" sound."

"Hey, man. Be careful with her." InuYasha said emptying his pockets onto the table.

"Mine!" The girl shouted.

"So, she _does _talk." Miroku said sitting on the coffee table.

"What'd she say?"

"Mine!" The girl said again reaching for the charm on the table. She picked up the gold necklace and giggled. "Mine." She repeated.

"She's like a little kid." InuYasha scoffed. Then he realized what she picked up and his face paled. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly making Miroku and the girl jump.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Fuckety fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed.

"Alright, man. I think that you're the one who needs to be reported to the loony bin, not her."

"Stuff it, Miro. Do you even know what we just picked up?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. What?"

"The Kyouki."

Miroku shot up from his seat on the table and away from the girl. "No way! She's just a girl." He said as he looked at her play with the chain like a cat. "A crazy one at that."

Yeah, today on this date wasn't particulary my day. The day my life changed forever.

A/n: I know confusing, but it's a great story.


End file.
